Little Brown Notebook
by Anna Ride
Summary: Max and Fang were best friends, until she moved, and they drifted apart and stopped talking-until college, when Fang gets the past six years of her life in one small package-a little brown book. The question is what blast from the past is inside? He can't help wondering...Does she still love him? Or, did one mistake back in sixth grade ruin her view on him forever? Now, he'll know.
1. May 12th

**NEW STORY.**

**...**

**I can already hear you all yelling at me for doing this when I have TWENTY ONE unfinished stories.**

**Well, XP, suck it up.**

**I DON'T OWN MR OR HERE I GO.**

* * *

_Little Brown Book_

**P****rologue**

The man, Fang Ride, ran a hand through his hair, leaning against the marble counter as he surveyed his dorm room. It was amazing that he, who remembered elementary school like it was yesterday, was in college. His first year, but still, it was shocking. Suddenly, like so many other times, his thoughts wandered to a certain girl…A girl he hadn't seen in about six years. His best friend from childhood.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Fang heard his friend and roommate, Iggy, trudge out of his room to answer it, so he let his eyes close as he relaxed. He was finally free, and he wanted to relish in it.

His moment didn't last long, because soon there was the sound of a clearing throat and someone was slapping the back of his head. Opening his eyes in a glare and opening his mouth to cuss Iggy out, he stopped short, eyes landing on the envelope in his friend's hands.

"For you, Fangy Boy," Iggy smirked, handing it over and saluting him before going back to his room to do whatever he did when Fang wasn't around. Fang looked at the sender's name, and his heart stopped. It was _her._

Soon, the envelope had been ripped open and was discarded on the floor, and the contents were in Fang's hands. It was a small brown notebook that looked worn from overuse, the ribbon used to bookmark pages frayed. He flipped it open and read the beginning page.

_This journal belongs to:_

_Maximum Sienna Martinez_

_Sienna Phoenix of The Fire_

_'That STUPID Tomboy!'_

_Your BESTEST FRIEND EVAH_

_If found, please call-(***)-***-****_

_Or return to 3330 Walls St Bainbridge, Ohio_

_(DO NOT READ ON UNLESS YOU'RE FANG!)_

Fang smiled softly opening it to the next page, where she had put some kind of title.

_The Little Brown Book_

_(The Life_

_Of An Average_

_NOT-SO-AVERAGE_

_Girl)_

_By Maximum Martinez_

Eyebrows furrowed, Fang flipped to the next page. It was a poem. He remembered her mentioning something about it one time, back in sixth grade. The summer they stopped talking. He frowned a little, but read on.

**_May 12th, 2006_**

_Hatred_

_How this bubbles up inside,  
Something so fiery you cannot hide.  
How it scares and mocks,  
Making a ruckus and giving shocks._

_It consumes everything,  
Not one day from summer to spring,  
Goes untouched and fun,  
Even under the beautiful sun._

_How it hurts and yearns,  
How it cries and burns,  
Until there are only ashes,  
As your heart bucks and thrashes._

_You don't want to love anymore.  
Oh, you hate everything from mountains to seashores._

_It has many names,  
And everyone it touches is shamed.  
When people yell and cry and scream,  
There is no room left to dream._

_It feeds on pain  
And chills like rain.  
It makes you cry,  
And it makes you sigh._

_It is born out of its enemy's fall,  
And it runs to your heart at your heartbroken call.  
It fills you like Thanksgiving dinner,  
But as you get filled, it makes your heart thinner._

_It is a mix of all these things,  
A recipe only sadness brings.  
It dangles in your face,  
Waiting for the perfect place._

_The place to dig and injure,  
A place where it lies until you stir.  
It is born from the ashes of a lost love,  
Clouding over the sky above._

_Hatred is a burning ember,  
Plaguing you from January to December.  
Hatred is an illness,  
Making everyone around joyless._

_But once you feel love again,  
You forget the darkness you were in.  
And, slowly, your heart warms,  
And happiness forms._

_Don't let hatred ruin your heart,  
Because then it will seem impossible to end once you start.  
All you have to do,  
Though, is let someone with a lot of love through._

_Just open your heart,  
And play your own part.  
This anger is only a stage,  
Locking you in a pain-filled cage._

_But every lock has a key,  
You see.  
You just have to look,  
And for me, one look was all it took._

_(Remember…_

_LOVE_

_ TROMPS_

_ HATE!)_

**_5:57 pm_**

Fang smiled a little. It was so Max, taking something awful and making it beautiful. He remembered once, in elem., she went to the Valentines dress wearing her dad's camo hunting pants, which, with the help of Nudge, she turned into a dress, because it was mandatory-by her mother's law, anyways-to wear one, and she refused to look too girly.

She had looked beautiful that night.

Sighing to himself, he flipped the page. More of her beautiful handwriting was squeezed on it, slanted and rushed and retraced.

**_6: 46 pm_**

_So, you're probably wondering why I wrote this, what it's about, and why I sent it to you. So, I'll list all of them below._

_1. __I wrote this because we're totally and utterly drifting apart since the move,_

_2. __It's about my Middle School (and maybe highschool?) life,_

_And,_

_3. __Because I really liked you back then (right now for me, but whatever.) Maybe I still do, in your time._

_I've liked you for seven years at the current time. Since kindergarten. I know it's stupid and stuff, but I don't care. I don't know what's going to happen for us, now that you know._

_That's what I like about us. We're best friends. Always have been. Hopefully always WILL be._

_And that's also the difference between you and Dylan._

_You're not as stupid and obsessed about love as he is. He thinks he loves any girl he's attracted to. And, believe me, when _I _was the one he adored, it felt funny. I took it as a good funny, at first._

_Then I realized, I'd rather be smiling at you._

_I mean, I'd been denying my crush on you for three years. It was pretty odd, the sudden thought that I liked you so intensely._

_That was the day I first called you after the move._

_Anyways, you didn't answer or call back, and I was hurt, so I leaned on Dylan for support._

_BIGGEST._

_MISTAKE._

_EVER._

_I realized that four weeks ago. We're not talking anymore, which I believe I told you in a phone call a week ago._

_We stopped speaking after my blog post. You know, the one saying that I like you?_

_I doubt you remember it._

_Or me._

Fang remembered that phone call. He had been on the way to a baseball game, a few days after he called her about the blog post. _How _couldn't_ I remember the blog post? I had been so…happy. And did she honestly think I could forget _her? _After everything? _He thought, rolling his eyes with a small smile before reading on.

_You didn't remember a lot of things I did._

_ANYWAYS, I just wanted you to know. How my mind works, how I feel, how I really think._

_Even though you already know all of these things the best._

_I hope you remember, Tooth Boy. I really do._

_Because if you don't…_

_Wow, this is embarrassing!_

_But, please, read on anyway._

_Even if you have a girl._

_Even if you don't remember._

_Even if you're different._

_You just need to know._

_And, I really hope this helps you remember some of your childhood. Some of me, and EGS, and bird houses afterschool. Of clay and puppets and street hockey and stubborn little Maxie refusing to cheer you on._

_I hope it helps you remember your best friend._

_(Who happened, in K-6, to be a girl. Who happened to be _me_.)_

_~M.S.M_

_(Don't don't contact me, unless you're done with this whole entire notebook!)_

**_7:15 pm_**

* * *

Iggy walked into the kitchen, smelling suspiciously like fire, but Fang was used to it, so all he did was hide the notebook behind his back. Iggy glanced at him, eyebrow raised. "What's up with you, man? You looked freaked. And what was the letter about, anyways? Who was it from?"

Fang shrugged, nonchalantly, "An old friend, you might know 'em." Iggy nodded, urging him on. He smirked, leaning in. Iggy followed his lead, looking excited. "Rumplestilskin," He whispered, and Iggy pulled back, glaring with a huff, taking some leftover pizza out of the fridge.

"Fine, then, Fang," He said, stomping out the door, "DON'T tell me!" Fang smirked at his back, knowing he'd be over it soon, anyways.

"WASN'T PLANNING ON IT!" he hollered, chuckling when the strawberry blonde glared at him, flicking him off before slamming his door shut. Rolling his eyes, Fang opened up the notebook again.

**_7: 16 pm_**

_We fought a lot, when we were young. Remember, for a year in third grade, we refused to talk to each other? I still remember why. It went a little like this…_

* * *

_Me: (Stabs you with a stick.) Now, you die!_

_You: (Crosses arms over chest.) I don't _wanna_ die._

_Me: (Glare.) You _have_ to! I _stabbed_ you._

_You: So? Maybe I'm still alive. You can't tell me what to do!_

_Me: (Throws hands in the air.) Yes, I can! It's _my_ game! I invented it!_

_You: Well, I helped! And I don't wanna die!_

_Me: Well, then I'll heal you later. But NOW you die!_

_You: No._

_Me: FINE, idiot! You're out of the game!_

_You: No, you are!_

_Me: I would _never_ want to be in the same game as you! I hate you! (Stomps off.)_

* * *

_…I was a dramatic child, and that was the first, and right now last, time you used that many full sentences. _

_But, all in all, third grade was one of the most boring years ever._

_And that includes when I went to preschool in _church.

_And, last year, when you played _football_ at recess._

_Why the heck did you do that, again? It's not…you-ish, hanging around with those idiots._

_Anyways, I'm almost positive you don't remember that, since it was at the end of 2nd grade._

_But wouldn't be cool if you did? I think so._

Fang smirked, rolling his eyes. He _did_ remember, because third grade sucked for him, too, 'cuz he missed her so much. She just had no faith in him.

_Anyways- wow, I say that a lot when I'm nervous, even on paper – I know I'm probably sending this to you when looking up songs on Google, so I'll just write the lyrics to a song I love here._

_It reminds me of you. You'll see why in a minute. It's by YouTube artists, Megan and Liz._

_Here I Go_

_By Megan and Liz_

_I'm so happy I'm here,  
Everything is going fine .  
Nothing like home, makes me think about the time ,  
When we said we would, run away for good,  
Now I'm here without you._

_I saw a picture of you,  
Hanging with some new friends.  
Happy to see, that you're doing okay.  
And I like the one where you're having fun,  
In the place where we met._

Oh no!

Here I go,  
Randomly thinking about you,  
And there you go,  
Making your way into my head,  
Even though I said,  
I could do this without you.

_Here I go again,  
Here I go again.  
__  
Everyone says think about my future,  
Don't throw it away on someone who's miles,  
And miles away.  
Yeah, that's what they say._

_But I'm just human._

_So I got up today didn't think about you,  
Found a new favorite place,  
And the sky was that color of blue…  
That looks best on you!  
__  
Yeah,  
Yeah,  
Yeah,  
Yeah!_

_Here I go,  
Randomly thinking about you,  
And there you go,  
Making your way into my head,  
Even though I said,  
I could do this without you._

_Here I go again,  
Here I go again._

So now I know wish you were here,  
And nothing I do makes you disappear.

_What can I do about it? _

_What can I do about it?_

_(I wish you were here , I wish you were here.)_

So now I know I wish you were here…

I'm walking on a tightrope,  
Trying not to fall into thoughts of you.

_Here I go,  
Randomly thinking about you,  
And there you go,  
Making your way into my head._

Here I go,  
Randomly thinking about you.  
And there you go,  
Making your way into my head,  
Even though I said,  
I could do this without you!

_Here I go again,  
Here I go again._

Fang's soft smile grew a little wider. She really had had a major crush on him. Sure, that was six years ago, but she still cared about him the same way he cared about her back then.

_Anyways, I have to put down the pen for now…I'll write more tomorrow._

_~Maxie Waxie_

**_8:02 pm_**

* * *

**Review!**

**AND CHECK OUT .AWESOMENESS, ..CUTE AND MY NEW FANFICTION, BEHIND THE CURTAINS! IT'S UNDER THE USERNAME SACA BAF!**

**;)**

**~Anna Ride**


	2. May 13th

**UPDATE!**

**Hehe, yay!**

* * *

_Little Brown Book_

**Chapter One**

Fang flipped to the next page; a whole new day. A day in her life she never shared with him. He wondered what she had kept from him, even when they _did_ talk. The thought made him frown, and then he realized that if this was May 13th…She would get out of school soon, in her time, and then…

Then her visit.

He winced, imagining what she'd have to say about _that_.

It couldn't be too good.

Pushing away his thoughts, he opened the book, reading. Her handwriting was even messier and bumpy, and there was many erase-marks on the page. This time she had been smarter, and used a pencil.

_May 13th, 2006_

**_12: 20 am_**

_Hey! I'm in the car right now. Mom us to go to freakin' _Cleveland_ for Mother's Day. The Cleveland Museum of Art, actually._

_I know you love art-we made enough stuff at those art classes for that to be a no-brainer-and so, you'd like that, but I'm more of a writer._

_But you knew that._

_So, in honor of this 30-minute ride to Ohio-Hell, I'm drawing you a picture of my new pal. Since you should know, and all…Not that you'd be able to tell the features from a picture. (Especially one of mine.)_

_But, whatever. Here:_

**(ON PROFILE!)**

_Her name's Lupo. She also has this silver streak in her hair, natural, but I didn't know how to draw that._

_I hope you two can meet someday. Who knows? Maybe she and Iggy would hit it off._

_ Unlikely, though._

_They're pretty…different._

Fang laughed to himself. Lupo and Iggy had been dating since she had introduced them to each other when she visited for the last time. _How ironic. She thought we'd be friends forever and they'd hate each other, and we haven't talked in six years and they've been dating the same length of time. _

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, he read on, moving to the couch, since even the invincible Fang couldn't stand like that for two hours.

_Oops. We're lost. And heading right…and I'm wondering if I should send you this._

_Ella just said we could come back for a picnic, Total is on my shoulder, and Mom and Dad are bickering._

_Oh. We're parked…and now we're driving and back on track. The lack of music is murder._

_Ahh, yay! My Eclipse is on, and I'm listening to _Carolina _by _7 Hours To Southland.

_Next is _Right Now! _by _Bright Light.

_Ouch, my hand hurts. I'll write more as soon as my knuckles are less pained. XP_

_Haha, write to you later,_

_Maxie Dear_

**_12: 59 am_**

Fang shook his head a little, rolling his eyes. Of course she'd complain about her hand when she's writing in a journal for the guy she liked. It was so…her.

He flipped the page, and a ticket to an exhibit at the Cleveland Museum of Art fell out. It was for Picasso.

**_2: 57 pm_**

_Okay. I have to admit. That was amazing. Fun. Brilliant._

_You _have_ to go and look up some of his work. Go and see it in a museum, even. Up close is better. It's just…wow. Stunning._

_We're going to grab something to eat now, at my request, obviously._

_Mom and Dad are arguing about going home or staying here to eat._

_I wish we could just go and get turkey from Common Crow and cobbles from your parents' bakery._

_I really miss it there. I wonder how you're doing a lot. Is Iggy still poking fun at you for 'dating' me?_

_I bet he is._

_Nudge told me to go out with you. She's really pushing it, too, but I won't let her ask. _You'd _have to ask yourself._

_OOPS-GOTTA GO!_

_~Max_

**_3: 10 pm_**

Fang winced, remembering Nudge's part in that day. But the one thing that really stuck…was the look on Max's face when she saw him. The look of pain, and hurt, and anguish, and vengeance, and…and sadness. It hurt him to know that he had put it there.

Then, she had stopped calling. Stopped replying to his emails and comments on her blog. She just…cut him off. Not that he didn't deserve it. He did. Entirely. He deserved worse, even, in his opinion.

He just wished that it had never even happened. He wished that he hadn't been an idiot. He wished that she hadn't been there at that exact moment. He wished that he could take it all back. He wished he could have taken back his silence, and the sight she had seen.

But he couldn't. And he knew that. Only _she_ could've – she could've forgiven him, hugged him, called - and she didn't.

Until now.

_Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?_ Fang wondered, biting his lip and looking out the window. All of a sudden, Iggy plopped down next to him, grinning. "Lupo's visiting in a month! I know, four weeks, long time, but I haven't seen her in ages! And she's bringing her friends and brother! Isn't that great?"

Fang's heart stopped, "Which friends?"

Iggy smiled at him, eyes twinkling. "Only Aidan, and Loup, and Lobo, and Max, and Angel…" Fang's head shot up, eyes wide.

"Max?" he asked, voice hushed and, if you really focused, nervous. He couldn't believe it. She was coming - she was coming _there_, where she _knew_ she couldn't avoid him. It was…suspicious. And amazing. And thrilling.

Because, maybe, he'd never gotten over his little crush on her. Maybe it'd just…grown.

Okay, not maybe. It _did_. Because _he _didn't.

"Yeah, man! Isn't that great?" Iggy asked, grinning, clapping Fang on the back. The man just nodded mutely. "Oh, but she has one condition – you have to finish the book by then, whatever that means," His friend laughed, standing. "Well, I'm gonna go tell Gazzy – he'll be psyched! Me, him, and Aidan are gonna have a _blast!_ Oh, and I suppose we should call Nudge, too…"

Fang nodded, zoning out.

She was coming, as long as he read the journal in a month.

All of this thinking and memories was giving him a headache, especially with Iggy's talking. Standing abruptly, Fang cut his friend off, striding to the door. "I've got to go get some air," He mumbled, opening and shutting the door as he left.

The book was clenched in his hands.

* * *

**Review!**

**~Anna Ride**


	3. May 14th

**So...I'm a real suckish updater, huh?**

**WELL, IT'S SUMMER, SO NOW I DON'T HAVE ANY EXCUSES.**

**Darn.**

**I NO OWN WHAT I NO OWN!**

_Little Brown Book_

**Chapter Two**

Fang was sitting underneath a willow tree hidden in the woods surrounding a nearby park, staring at the brown book in his hands. He was trying to decide whether or not to read on. Afterall, he knew how the story ended - her hating him. But what if that wasn't all of it? What if she had kept caring about him? It was a pretty thick book - had she written all the way through middle and high school?

He opened it.

_**May 14th**_

_**6:51 am**_

_Yo! I'm on the bus. Going to school. Sadly. What're YOU doing, I wonder?_

_Hmmmm._ Mysteries.

_So, I'm sitting next to my friend, Loup Lupus._

_Hi!_

_That was her! Ugh, we're getting closer to doom._

_A white pick-up truck is slowing us down, though. _

_Yay, thanks, truck!_

_..._

_Dang it. Truck's gone. _

_Loup's showing me a bunch of funny Rage Comics._

_You, being a GOOD boy, probably don't know what that is._

_If you're still friends with Iggy..._

_ASK HIM._

_We're here. Dang._

_Talk -e r, write - to you soon!_

_~ MAXIMUM MARTINEZ_

**_7:04 am_**

Fang smiled softly. He missed her so much.

_**10:15 am**_

_I'm in science. We're learning about rocks and minerals like a bunch of third graders._

_Except less fun._

_*Makes face.*_

_At least Mark and Aidan are in here. (Two others of my friends.)_

_HI!_

_^ That was Aidan. *Grin.* My friends are weirded out that I keep having the write in here._

_XP Who cares?_

_I sure don't!_

_Hi_

_^Mark! _

_Oops - class is ending! Bye!_

_W2UL!_

_M. S. M_

**_10:22 am_**

Fang sighed a little, wondering, once again, what she would say in the book about that night. He read on.

_**Around 11:13 am**_

_In Social Studies. Got a 13/15 on a test. _

_Yay, I guess?_

_Oops - Time for ANOTHER test. These people are killing me._

_At least, soon, I'll be visiting you._

_Love,_

_M._

**_11:15 am_**

**_11:25 am_**

_Done with the test! Whoop!_

_...You now, this is an odd collection of letters._

_Completely random._

_Like, at first I say a bunch of sappy, crappy shiz._

_Then, I talk about memories._

_Now I'm talking about me._

_Wow._

_It's almost as confusing as an actual conversation with me._

_*Insert weird, stupid face.*_

_Haha, anyways..._

_Remember that game we used to play? Wolves and Birds, I think..._

_Remember, I was the older, wiser sister, and you were the young, stupid brother, because I'm two months older?_

_Remember Lissa, your fake girlfriend, or Alejandro, my fake boyfriend?_

_Good times..._

_The thing I hope you don't remember...is when I dared you to kiss me._

_You didn't, of course, but still._

_I blushed so hard when you blew me those kisses instead._

_That was when I realized that I liked you the first time. I can still picture your face, your hair tousled, smiling._

_God, I'm a sap when it comes to you._

_But I also remember those days when I came home seething and thinking of ways to kill you._

_My mom came to expect slamming doors and angry, jumbled phrases._

_Hehe, I'm so Bi-Polar._

_One thing I never got, though, was you, Sam, and Ari's hate for each other._

_I mean, you were my boys._

_You ARE my boys, even if you don't admit it._

_If you ever get this, and read all of it, call me and explain that._

_Ugh, my hand is killing me and people are staring._

_And no way in _hell_ am I letting them tough this book._

_EVER._

_Oh - second bell. Eleven minutes until Lunch where you meet Angel and Lupo._

_Hearts and Wings,_

_Your Maxie Girl._

**_11:49 am_**

Fang chuckled a little. He, of course, already knew Lupo, but this must've been before the two friends had agreed to visit the town together - and Lupo and Fang met.

_**11:57 am**_

_Hey! Lunchtime. XD_

_Here's Lupo!_

_Heyo, I'm Lupo. Since Max is my friend now and all and I just wanted to say that because Maxie dear likes you, you'd BETTER not hurt her or you'll hafta deal with me!_

_Here's Angel!_

_Hey, you should really pity her. 3 out of 6 of the people at our table are idiots who scream their heads off like banshees._

_Ah, I adore my friends._

_~ M. M_

**_12:10 pm_**

**_12:21 pm_**

_Here's another friend, Star!_

_Wassup?_

_Who the heck are you?_

_- Star N._

_She's special! XD_

**_12:24 pm_**

**_12:43 pm_**

_We have a sub. I'm pretty sure she hates us already._

_Oh, well._

_Oops - I almost forgot. I'm in English Language Arts._

_My favorite class._

_*Insert thinking face.*_

_Well, actually, if it wasn't for Mrs. Walker that's be Chorus._

_Oh, I know, I know._

_I should be thanking God that I have Music everyday to keep me sane._

_But she's a really mean teacher._

_So..._

_Yeah._

_Hmmm...Oops. G2G!_

_~ M. M_

**_12:47 pm_**

Before flipping the page, Fang looked up into the willow branches, and for a moment, he wondered where Max was, and if she was really even coming at all.

* * *

**Review!**

**~Anna Ride**


	4. UPDATE INFORMATION IMPORTANT

**Hi everyone. This is information on updates and lack-there-of. **

**I'm really, really sorry. I hate getting all of these messages and reviews from people that really like my writing. Just a lot of things have been going on in my life lately – I know, I know, excuses, excuses. But it's almost the anniversary of my aunt and uncle's car accident and I've been really depressed lately for no reason so I'm not going to be on for a few months, tops. **

**BUT, I WILL UPDATE.**

**I'll be sending all of my updates to Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute for her to update my stories. I'm planning on having all of my stories updated at least once by the end of February. **

**So, yeah. I'm sorry again. **

**Love you guys, thanks for reading,  
Anna**


	5. May 15th

**CHAPTER THREE**

**_2:13 pm_**

_Sitting next to Maddie, another friend. _

_And, no, please stop thinking I'm popular. I'm not._

_Here's Maddie:_

**_Hi, Fang, I'm Maddie. I love 1D. P.S. Names with the letter I in it are cool._**

**_I 3 PIE!_**

_Wow. _

_My friends are almost as weird as me._

_Shocking._

_Oops – school's about to end._

_And I AM NOT missing the bus._

_So…BYE!_

_-M.M_

**_2:17 pm_**

**_May 15th, 2006_**

_Sup? Not much time…Kate made me write today…_

_*Makes face.*_

_Blegh._

_Any-ways…So, I'm on the bus._

_Bein' a freak. Soooo…_

_SUCK IT UP._

_Hehe…I'm being randomly pissy…sorry…But you already knew that! ^.^_

_So…Whazzup, dude?_

_OOPS!_

_G2G!_

_-M.M_

**_7:06 am_**

**_10: 10 am_**

_You know that science paper from yesterday? Since I finished it, I have nothing to do._

_Yay!_

_I always used to talk to you, or plan to, when I was bored. Now, I'm bored all the time…_

_And you're not anywhere near here. Stupid Gloucesterian. - . - _

_Calling you isn't the same. I can't noogie you, or steal your 'precious' hats, or hug you._

_It kind of sucks._

_I'm going to call you tonight. I wanted to call you last night…but I freaked out and thought you might think I'm too clingy._

_Oh, STOP SNICKERING._

_I know it's unlike me, but…tha'ts what you do._

_I hate you for that, by the way._

_Lupo really will kill you if you hurt me, though._

_Even though you have already._

_I doubt you remember. It wasn't too big of a thing. For you, at least._

_I'll remind you of it later. Science is over._

_Love ya,  
Maxie_

**_12: 20 am_**

**_11:11 am_**

_Quick – make a wish!_

_*Squeezes eyes shut and crosses fingers.*_

_I'm in S.S. again._

_And I don't have long to talk. I promise you'll receive more interesting news Thurs. and Fri._

_Oops – G2G_

_-M_

**_11: 13 am_**

**_12: 03 pm_**

_At lunch! V and M (evil!) are screaming 'TWINKIE!'_

_I hate them. M is a bitch who enjoys being rude._

_What a hobby, eh?_

_Worse than us annoying each other for kicks._

_BLEGH._

_Oh, here's Angel!_

**_M hates them 4 a legitimate reason. I hate them, too. Oh bye and Christopher Columbus is a cheater._**

_She's so awesome, right? *Grin.*_

_Gotta eat, bye._

_-M_

**_12:13 pm_**

**_12:14 pm_**

**_Lupo here!_**

**_Hi again! Don't ever hurt Max. But anyway, I hear you're really nice and a lot like Max so that's great. Bye. Farewell!_**

**_12:15 pm_**

**_2:23 pm_**

_Only two minutes here…Just wanted to freak about _Holden _smiling at me._

_And, NO, I don't like him._

_He's HOLDEN._

_EW!_

_THAT'S WHY I'M FREAKING OUT!_

_…What if he thinks we're friends?_

_Oh, God, no._

_Oh, and I need to explain what you did to hurt me before._

_You ready?_

_…Okay._

_Here:_

* * *

_You: Oh, and thanks for saying that to those guys, but I have._

_Me: *Taking books out of locker.* Have what?_

_You: Asked a girl out before._

_Me: *Stunned and hurt.* Wha-oh. *Cover-up.* Ew! Ewewew!_

_You: What? It wasn't like it was you._

_Me: …*Whispered.* Just…ew. Cooties._

_You: *Laugh.*_

_Me: *Fake smile.*_

* * *

_I mean…ouch._

_To the extreme._

_You sounded…so chill about it. Like it was normal._

_Which, for me, it wasn't._

_You'd always been _my boy_. Mine, and mine alone. I know it sounds selfish, but….I really wanted to keep it that way._

_And, just so you know, no matter how many guys come and go…_

_I'll always be your girl._

_ALWAYS._

_The Wendy to your Peter, the Elphaba to your Fiyero, the Venus to your Mars._

_The _sap_ to your tree._

_*Eye roll.*_

_Okay, exaggeration._

_But still._

_I'm your girl._

_5-12, you've had me under your _annoying _spell._

_And that's a bragging right Dylan will never have._

_Okay, I'm so not sending you this._

_-M_

**_2:42_**

* * *

**I'm sorry, but no comments from Fangles this chapter. It'll be solely Fang next chapter, though, alright? Alright!**

**LOVE YOU!**

**~Anna Ride**


End file.
